


Sensation

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you step in line or release the glitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

_Do you step in line or release the glitch?_

 

It was intoxicating.

Kankri’s smile was languid and smooth as he looked down at the highblood you knelt before him and trembled. Thin lines of violet over his grey skin and he looked down, eyes glazed and his lips quirked in a lazy smile. The small clock on the nightstand ticked quietly.

"Come here, Cronus."

The seadweller swallowed a whine in his throat and moved closer to the mutantblood seated upon the soft chair at the desk. He let his head tentatively rest on one soft thigh, simply breathing.

"Are you feeling better?"

A nod.

"Do you think you’ve been good?"

Cronus whined in his throat, sighing heavily and shaking his head slowly. The mutantblood cooed at the submissive troll, carding fingers through his hair.

"Sit up."

A huff, but Cronus did as he was bade, watching hungrily as Kankri unfolded his legs. Cronus moved again once Kankri had both feet upon the floor; he lanted himself between the mutantblood’s knees and nuzzled under Kankri’s chin.

"Affectionate, aren’t we. I’ll ask again, have you been good?"

Cronus sighed, shaking his head.

Kankri smiled, “Ah, so you admit it.”, he chuckled, once more toying with the seadweller’s dark hair, “What a good boy.”

Kankri loved the look those two words got him. In these little moments, these tiny intermissions, he loved the look that crept onto Cronus’ face after days and days of seeing expressions going so dark.

Hope is a fickle mistress to serve, much like a mistress who donned the symbol of Pisces and no doubt brought the same painful expressions.

"You’re being honest. You know I love it when your honest to me."

"Yes sir."

"And you’re being proper….", cooed the redblood, pulling at dark hair lightly.

Cronus groaned and tilted his head back. He was still trembling slightly from earlier; when those violet lines had been applied to strong shoulders and a smooth back.

"You’ve been very good tonight."

Cronus whimpered, feeling open-mouthed kisses against his throat and his chest stuttered as he breathed. Kankri smiled, pressing soft lips to Cronus, sealing them together for brief and warm moments until Cronus moaned into the contact. Kankri pulled away, smiling as the violetblood panted and tugged lightly at his bound wrists.

"Not yet, love."

Another whimper through harsh breathing. Kankri shook his head, pressing a kiss to Cronus’ bare shoulder, moving to kneel in front of the other troll. He chuckled, his hand slipping down the firm front of his matesprit’s body until its destination was announced by Cronus’ strangled moan.

"You’ve been doing so much better for me now. I think it’s time you got a reward."

Kankri’s long fingers were a valuable weapon; the researcher-slash-amateur-writer laughed as Cronus trembled harder and let his head drop against a red-clad shoulder.

"M-More, please."

Kankri smiled at the breathy notes. Sometime before they had begun this little talk, Cronus’ eyes had been glazing over, he had grown a little sassy and slightly rude.

That had made Kankri keep a closer eye on the seadweller, and sure enough…

The procession had begun. With every lash laid upon him, the musical noises had let the mutantblood almost burst out laughing with joy as Cronus’ eyes completely lost focus, as his smile seemed drunken, his voice free and loud and his body relaxed.

The seadweller now squirmed as Kankri’s skilled hands worked him, eyes dampening the red sweater Kankri wore. Kankri could taste it, the point where Cronus would no longer be so worried, so nervous, so unhappy.

With the smallest nudge, Kankri pulled his hands away, fingertips of one coated in a light purple sheen.

Cronus squirmed, begging with his eyes.

"Cronus."

No sound, just a moan.

"Ampora."

Those eyes were still lidded and blank and unfocused. Kankri smiled. Black boots made surprisingly no sound as he led Cronus with small touches, coaxing him up onto the bed. His unused hand stroked the submissive seadweller’s cheek, and Kankri cooed to him wordlessly, nudging him to lay back.

And Kankri Vantas himself let out a breathy sound at the sight.

Lean swimmer’s muscle and old traditional tatoes; an expanse laid out to tempt any artist. It killed him that Cronus never seemed to realize the power he could hold over anyone he wanted if he would simply let go of those old ingrained responsibilities and fears.

Kankri blinked, leaning down to kiss over the soft planes of Cronus’ stomach. The highblood was responding only at a base and primal level, panting and gasping with each kiss. Still hypersensitive from earlier orgasms and stimulation he writed and begged, pleading to Kankri with tiny chirrs and trills.

The redblood couldn’t refuse, licking his lips and setting to work. He knew it wouldn’t last long. Not with the way Cronus’ back arched so very high at the first lick, how every tease and dip and bob of the mutant’s head nearly brought forth a scream.

"Kan _kri_.”

Kankri looked up at the incoherent seadweller, seeing a violet blush rising high on cheekbones. Sudden possessiveness rang out through the Vantas.

He swallowed Cronus to the root, sliding away slowly, Two long fingers slid back into the writhing and begging seadweller. Kankri let his body drape over Cronus now, the highblood writhing at the edge.

"Would you like to come?"

"PL-lease!"

"Will you be let me hear your voice?"

"Y-Yes!"

"…Good boy. You may come."

Kankri’s eyes shut, the hand that had been toying with his matesprit sliding away with deep violet coating several fingers as Cronus’ voice sang out and echoed in his head and in the room. He nipped at marks, lapped at the soft fronds of gills, let his mouth and fingers continue to tease the seadweller as he rode the high tide of pleasure. His voice broke and stuttered, his legs trembled again and another sharp cry rang out, making Kankri arch both eyebrows.

Two for one.

Cronus shuddered, body utterly limp and relaxed and his breathing raspy and quick.

And Kankri set to work, gently moving the limp figure and undoing the bonds from around wrists.

"NnnnghKan…kriii..?"

"Yes Cronus, I’m here."

"Mmnnnghwha…"

Kankri nodded, easily moving his matesprit up a little higher to rest on their usually shared piles of pillows. Immediately the seadweller began to shiver, and Kankri pulled off his red sweater. With a quick snatch, Cronus had grabbed it and buried his face into it.

Kankri slipped quickly away as Cronus mumbled happily to himself about a hundred senseless things to fetch something for that raspy voice. Cronus always had an affinity for sweet fruits, and so that’s what prompted Kankri to swipe a glass and fill it with the bright red fruit juice the Ampora in the bedroom loved so dearly.

Kankri returned, carrying a heavy blanket and the glass. Cronus was weakly trying to sit up, and Kankri shushed him lightly, dngling the drink in front of him. Cronus’ eyes lit up, and he accepted happily, steadying himself in a sleepy seated position as Kankri worked quickly to remove the top layer of sheets from the bed.

The Vantas was a good planner.

Once the bed was quickly cleaned and the glass clutched by the exhausted Ampora empty, Kankri took it from him and cuddle up to him, allowing Cronus to drape arms around a soft and cuddly waist and rest his head against Kankri’s chest.

He still held the red sweater.

"Cronus, you did beautiful tonight."

"Hmmn, I did?"

"Oh yes.", said kankri, in the soft voice only Cronus got to hear, "You were so very good for me. I’m very proud."

"Mmf.. I don’t… I don’t ‘member much a it."

"I know."

"It was nice, and quiet, and blank…."

Cronus kept murmuring happily until he dozed mumbling even in sleep. Kankri let his eyes drift shut, sleeping lightly in case Cronus awoke fitfully. He let his matesprit hold tight and be comfortable under their blanket, stroking his hair and humming their favorite song so that Cronus could hear it in his chest next to his heartbeat. He stroked dark and damp hair, and relished the soft quiet.

It wasn’t much, but he knew it helped. Those times he could help white out the world and let Cronus feel without fear of consequence…

Well…

Maybe, deep down… it helped him too.

"Hmmm… flushed f’you Kanny."

"Flushed for you Cro. Sleep now. We’ll talk when you’re awake."


End file.
